


Tangled Together

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, My aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Sammy Snuggles





	Tangled Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snuggling Sam and the color purple

[](http://imgbox.com/tGz1DR4L)  
Tangled Together

You were so cold, freezing to be exact. The heat in the Impala had gone out on the way back home from a hunt and it had been an hour or two since you could feel your toes. 

Sam was the first one to start to notice the chill of the winter seeping into the car and when he brought it up Dean got all huffy and started rambling mechanics lingo that neither you or Sam understood.

After Dean realized you had no idea what he was talking about he gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning even whiter with the bitter cold sinking in, and barked that he would look at it when you got back to the bunker. 

As soon as you were back, Dean went to work on Baby, Sam headed to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee, and you snuggled down on the couch underneath your favorite purple blanket, the one your mother had made for you before your life had been turned upside down.

Sam immediately knew this was about more than just being cold. He knew that specific blanket you only used when you were feeling down and homesick for the life you used to have. 

He poured two cups of coffee and joined you on the couch. As he handed you a cup of coffee, you held the mug in both hands, letting the warmth sink into your hands; soothing you. You couldn’t help but notice Sam still shivering as a sweet smile spread across his lips. You lifted the far corner of your blanket and motioned for him to join you underneath. He hesitantly moved over and laid the blanket on his lap. Feeling the extra body heat under the blanket, you slid your body up against his to absorb the extra heat into your freezing limbs. 

You turned on Netflix started up your favorite movie, Patch Adams. You snuggled down and Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulders allowing you to fully lean into his side. 

About an hour later, Dean came in from working on Baby. Mumbling, mostly to himself about needing to get new parts for her soon, he strolled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, which of course wasn’t so hot anymore. It was a good thing that coffee wasn’t very hot too, because as he joined you and Sam, he tripped over the carpet and spilled the coffee down his front. He stood there, completely in shock at what he was seeing. 

You and Sam were laying down on the couch, Sam’s chest pressed completely against your back, you wrapped in his arms, your legs tangled together. As he stood there, Dean realized that you both must have laid down to watch the movie and fell asleep. The most shocking part to Dean wasn’t the proximity, it was the look of pure bliss written all over your faces. He hadn’t seen either of you that happy in a long time. There was no way he was going to be the one to spoil the moment, so he decided to go clean up and get some rest. 

Dean swore under his breath as he closed the door to his bedroom harder than he had meant to. The noise resounded down the hall and woke Sam out of his slumber. He shifted trying to get more comfortable; unable to feel his arm underneath of you, he pulled it free. At the absence of contact with Sam, you stirred, mewling a cute little squeak and grabbing Sam’s hand to interlace your fingers in his. Sam smiled and brushed the hair gently away from your face. He leaned down kissing you tenderly on the cheek. “I’m here. Sweet dreams, baby girl,” he whispered as he leaned his chin against the top of your head and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, knowing that he would forever be wherever you are.


End file.
